


A Little in the Middle

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: It's highly unusual for an omega to have multiple alphas because they can easily get competitive and possessive. Still, Tony is making it work with Steve and Bucky and they couldn't be happier. But even though his alphas have been best friends forever they still have problems when it comes to sharing Tony during his heat. Luckily there's enough Tony for everyone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 41
Kudos: 516





	A Little in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really trying to get all of these Kinktober prompts done in November but my brain just won't shut up about other fics I'm working on. So I'll see how this goes but if all goes well we'll get to No.31 by the end of this month. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 17: Spit-roasting

“Okay,” Tony said, slamming his hands on the table. “This time we're doing it right. No fighting.”

Bucky and Steve glared at each other, both of their hands in fists on their thighs and Tony snapped his fingers to get their attention.

“Hey. You guys gonna be okay for this?”

“Of course,” Steve said and Bucky ducked his head for a moment before he looked at Tony with a tight smile.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, good,” Tony said in relief. “So I was thinking we could flip a coin and whoever wins gets to call the shots first. Deal?” They both nodded reluctantly. Tony smiled, putting the coin on the table. “Alright. Place your bets, gentlemen.”

“Heads,” Steve said immediately and Bucky gave him a dirty look before he nodded.

“Tails.”

“Okay.” Tony balanced the coin on his thumb, flipping it up into the air and letting it land on his palm. He clicked his tongue. “Heads. Sorry, Bucko.”

Steve looked so smug he was practically gloating and Tony rolled his eyes at him as he walked around the table.

“Seriously. Do you have to be so goddamn competitive?”

“We can't help it,” Bucky said through a tight grimace, his entire body tense when Tony finally stood in front of him. “If you knew how you smell right now...”

“Like mi– _ours_ ,” Steve said, visibly put out by the correction even though Tony knew he loved sharing him with Bucky. It was a good thing Tony didn't have regular heats anymore or this would be a serious problem.

Arrangements like theirs – two alphas and one omega – were rare enough as it was. Alpha aggression was a thing and while most alphas would never turn on an omega they could get hostile and sometimes downright violent if their claim on a mate was threatened. Omegas didn't have this problem, so it was a lot easier for multiple omegas to share the same alpha. It took a lot more work to do it the other way around.

But their relationship worked, all of them sharing their love freely and equally. Bucky and Steve had been together long before Tony came into the picture and they'd found ways to deal with the occasional testosterone surge. It was only after Tony's first heat that they even realized they still had those instincts around each other. As it was Tony found it mostly amusing, especially in the aftermath when his alphas walked around like kicked puppies with their tails between their legs, practically smothering him and each other with reaffirming touches and affection.

In the moment though, when Tony was throbbing for a knot and didn't have the patience for senseless posturing... that was a different story.

“We should move this to the bedroom,” Tony said and both his alphas were on their feet in an instant, taking a step towards him. Their shoulders stiffened and Tony could hear a low, rumbling noise when Steve turned on Bucky who squared his shoulders, puffing up like a goddamn rooster –

“Oh my fucking god!” Tony huffed, throwing his arms up. “If you growl at each other one more time I'll kick both of you out and take care of this myself, you hear me?”

Steve and Bucky turned in perfect synchrony, their glares melting into pitiful puppy eyes. Tony sighed.

“Honestly. I know this is hard for you but does it really have to end in a pissing contest every time?”

“I'm sorry.” Steve reached for him before he seemed to think better of it, looking helplessly between Tony and Bucky until Tony rolled his eyes and stepped between them, wrapping an arm around both of them.

“Let's just do it. We'll figure it out as we go.”

They stumbled their way into the bedroom, awkwardly wrapped around each other while both Bucky and Steve tried to get a firmer grip on him. It was only when the door closed behind them that Tony gave in, letting them box him in between their bodies, his chest pressed against Bucky's and Steve's arms gripping his waist to pull his shirt over his head. The rest of their clothes came off in a hurry before they moved to the bed, kneeling on the sheets as they touched each other.

Tony could feel how wet he was already, his smell permeating the air around them, and his alphas leaned down to scent him, one on either side of his neck. Tony grabbed their necks in retaliation, squeezing just enough to release their pheromones into the air. His cock throbbed at the scent.

“Steve can choose,” he reminded them breathlessly. “He won the– _fuck!”_

His fingers spasmed when Steve suddenly pulled him backwards until Tony's head was in his lap, his cock bumping into Tony's shoulder. Tony shivered when Steve trailed the tips of his fingers over his lips, getting his thumb wet when Tony stuck out his tongue.

“So, does getting 'heads' get me head?” Steve asked innocently and Tony laughed as he shuffled down the bed to get more comfortable.

“Oh my god, that was terrible. Shame on you.”

He twitched when he felt a cold touch on his hole as Bucky rubbed a finger through his crack, grabbing Tony's ass with his flesh hand to spread it open. Tony tried to thrust down on it but Bucky squeezed his cheek harder to hold him still, making him gasp when it pulled at his perineum.

“That means I get to take care of you here, right?” he asked in a low voice and Tony smirked up at him.

“If you're up to the challenge.”

Bucky grinned wolfishly, pinching Tony's hip before he slid his hand onto his stomach, loosely framing Tony's cock without touching it. “I think we both know I am.”

Tony chuckled, arching up when Bucky leaned down to trail kisses over Tony's chest, up to his –

A low growl startled both of them and Bucky's hackles immediately raised as he echoed the sound with the edge of a snarl on his lips –

“Oh my god!” Tony groaned, putting a hand on both of their faces to push them apart. “Fine! Stay at your respective ends and play nice. Please? I need you.” They perked up, then gave each other disgruntled looks. Tony sighed. “ _Both_ of you, okay? Just – please?”

Steve's fingers trailed gently through his hair and Tony looked up at his fond smile, unable to stop himself from returning it with one of his own. “Do you want to turn over, sweetheart? Might be easier.”

“Good plan.” Tony lifted his legs so he could turn onto his stomach, settling on all fours. Bucky made an appreciative noise behind him, nuzzling at Tony's lower back in a way that made Tony feel all squirmy inside. He lowered his torso almost unconsciously, presenting himself to his alpha who rumbled a growl of appreciation, trailing his tongue over Tony's skin, steadily getting closer to his –

Tony startled when his hair was caught in a strong grip that gently guided him up so Steve could shift underneath him, supporting Tony's shoulders with his thighs. Steve's cock was so hard that it was already almost bumping against Tony's lips and Tony wasted no time getting it into his mouth, licking around the tip in a sweeping arc before he swallowed it down.

He whined when Bucky chose that moment to lick a broad stroke over his hole before he left kisses all the way down to his balls. Tony squirmed at the touch but Bucky held him still as he tongued at the sensitive skin, rolling his lips over Tony's balls.

It already felt criminally good and Tony could feel the familiar tightening of his stomach before slick ran down his crack, the smell of his arousal thick in the air. Bucky eagerly lapped it up and Tony had to muffle a moan around Steve's cock that Steve echoed, his hands clenching in Tony's hair.

“How far along are you, sweetheart?” Steve asked, his voice already a little tight, and Tony pulled off to take a breath, burying his nose in the crease of Steve's thigh. The smell of alpha made his stomach churn with lust.

“M'ready,” he slurred and his alphas moved like they were starving for it, Bucky's hands gripping his waist to hold him still while one of Steve's wandered down to hold his cock steady next to Tony's mouth. He knew they were waiting for his signal so Tony pushed himself up enough to hover right above Steve's cock, pushing his ass back against Bucky's just to make him hiss.

“Fuck me,” he said and his alphas didn't hesitate to push into him from both ends, filling his throat and ass so completely that Tony whited out for a second. He was never more blissful than in moments like this, when he was owned so completely, shared in equal measure by his lovers.

They pulled back out at the same time, finding a rhythm that allowed Tony to take deep breaths through his nose as Steve pushed into his throat again and again while Bucky fucked him slow and steady. It was sweet that they wanted to ease him into it but Tony's cock was already throbbing for release so he made a protesting noise, grabbing at Steve's thighs to urge him forward as he thrust back on Bucky's cock.

They both sucked in a breath and Tony looked up at Steve with what he hoped was a pleading look, silently begging him to get on with it. Steve stroked a hand over his forehead before he lifted himself up onto his knees, forcing Tony to get his hands under him, and –

Tony moaned, his eyes rolling shut when Steve sped up, thrusting deep, and Bucky followed suit, both of them pounding into him so hard that Tony felt like they were meeting in the middle, forcing more and more pleasure into him. He felt hot and sweaty and it made his cock burn like fire as it pumped more and more precome onto the sheets beneath him. Neither of them made a move to touch it.

He was going to come anyway.

Tony moaned wordlessly around Steve's cock and Steve grunted, pushing so deep that Tony's lips went numb for a second, the feeling of Steve's fingers clenching in his hair sending shivers down his spine. He could feel Steve's balls draw up against his lips and judging by the way Bucky was speeding up, his thighs slapping against Tony's –

“Fuck,” Steve gritted out and his voice made Tony's neck prickle with need as Steve trailed his hand down his spine and –

Something slapped it away and Tony startled, grunting when it jostled both cocks inside him.

“Don't touch,” Bucky growled and Steve growled right back, both of their thrusts getting faster, their hands rougher. Tony scrambled for purchase on Steve's thighs as he was pounded into oblivion, his inner omega singing with satisfaction as the two alphas postured over him –

Someone grabbed his cock and Tony didn't care who, jerking into the touch all the same as the heat in him came to a boiling point, his muscles clenching as he whined –

Teeth sank into his shoulder right as the hand on his hips squeezed tight enough to bruise and Tony was _gone_ , not falling over the edge so much as getting shoved over it, every inch of his body pulsating with pleasure.

He didn't get a chance to recover before Steve pulled out with a snarl and shoved Bucky away, his teeth leaving burning trails on Tony's skin. Before he knew it Steve pulled him up until they were pressed together chest to knee, Steve's still rock hard cock trapped in between them. Steve's arms wrapped around Tony like a vice and the growl Steve pressed into his skin made Tony shiver, his body jerking with overstimulation when Steve started rutting against him, his scent clouding Tony's senses.

He barely registered the angry snarl before Bucky was on him, pushing Steve's arms off his back to make space for Bucky's chest. Tony yelped when both of them grappled for purchase on his hips until Steve lifted him up with his hands under Tony's thighs, sandwiching him in between his alphas as they rubbed their cocks and mouths all over him, drenching him in their scents. It would've been funny if it hadn't felt so fucking fantastic.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped and Steve growled under his breath, fucking against him so hard it felt like he was trying to push him right through Bucky who gave back as good as he got, humping Tony's ass as if his life depended on it. He could feel Bucky's knot swell against him and when Bucky huffed and tried to push back in Tony hated that he had to –

“Stop.”

Bucky made a confused noise and Tony shook his head.

“No. Steve first, remember?”

He jumped when Steve immediately pulled his legs up so he could wrap them around his waist, thrusting in all at once and grunting so loudly that it almost drowned out Tony's responding moan when Steve knotted after the first three thrusts, locking them together. He came for what felt like ages and Tony rode his spasming thrusts like a champ, clamping down to make it even tighter for him.

Bucky made a forlorn noise and Tony took pity on him, leaning back to mold himself against Bucky's chest as he twisted around for a kiss. It didn't take long before Bucky brought himself off too, spilling on Tony's back with a quiet groan as Steve's grip on Tony tightened reflexively at the smell of another alpha's release.

They stayed like that for a long moment, just trying to catch their breaths, before his alphas started to relax their hold on him until it felt less like a desperate clutch and more like a gentle hug. Tony let himself sink into their arms, moaning softly when they scented him on either side of his neck, their combined smell filling his nose.

“That was awesome,” he mumbled and Bucky made a small noise, pressing kisses all over Tony's shoulder.

“'M sorry,” he said quietly and Tony hummed, letting him lick the wound clean where his teeth had broken skin. “Didn't want to hurt you.”

“Didn't hurt.” Tony leaned his head back when Steve nuzzled at his neck, breathing him in. “Felt good.”

Bucky sighed in relief as he reached for the wet towel on their nightstand, wiping his come off Tony's back before he cleaned up his still sticky lips. Steve's eyes flashed for a second but he visibly reined it in, stroking his hands up and down Tony's sides.

“I love you,” he said and Tony pulled him down into a proper kiss, reaching back to run a hand through Bucky's hair so he wouldn't feel left out.

“I love you too,” Tony eventually said, turning his head to kiss Bucky too. “Both of you.”

“I, uh.” Steve cleared his throat, giving them both a look that was somewhere between kicked puppy and sheepish school boy. “I'm sorry. I tried to hold it in, but I –“

“It's okay,” Tony said with a smile and Bucky winced.

“Yeah, I, uh. Can't really throw any stones here.”

“We're gonna do better,” Steve promised, brushing a hand through Tony's hair. “When Bucky knots you later. I promise.”

“No, you won't,” Tony said teasingly, soothing his words with another kiss. “It's okay, seriously. Don't sweat it.”

They both gave him apologetic smiles and Tony couldn't resist pulling them in for a hug. Bucky urged them onto the mattress so they could all lie down, wrapped up in one another. They were soft and warm but more than that Tony felt safe in their arms, letting him drift in the afterglow as they held him.

He was almost asleep when he felt Steve lean up over his shoulder.

“We're good, right?” he asked quietly and Bucky's chest vibrated with laughter against Tony's back as their lips touched with a quiet smack.

“Yeah. We're good.”


End file.
